To protect a mattress and prevent it from becoming stained, torn, or otherwise damaged, mattresses are often surrounded by a mattress cover that completely covers the top, sides, and the bottom of the mattress. In most mattress covers, a zipper or other similar fastener is used to enclose the mattress cover on a single side or around a bottom portion of the mattress. Such mattress covers are often sufficient for protecting a mattress. However, in the event that the mattress cover does become stained, torn, or otherwise damaged, it may be exceedingly difficult to remove the mattress cover from the mattress and then replace it with a new or clean mattress cover. Additionally, mattress covers are almost always made from protective materials, such as plastics and coarse fabrics that prevent the underlying mattresses from becoming stained, torn, or otherwise damaged, but that can be irritating or uncomfortable to the skin of a user that comes into contact with such a mattress cover.
In this regard, mattress covers are often covered with a fitted sheet that completely covers the top of the mattress cover, the sides of the mattress cover, and a small portion of the bottom edge of the mattress cover (as a result of a lower edge of the fitted sheet being tucked under the mattress). Those fitted sheets typically provide a softer surface on which to rest the body of a user, and also typically provide a layer of material that can easily be removed and then cleaned or replaced should the fitted sheet become stained, torn, or otherwise damaged. Nevertheless, it is often the case that fitted sheets slip off of the mattress cover and the underlying mattress, and can thus potentially fail to provide a sufficient additional layer. Moreover, such fitted sheets are often made from materials that ultimately fail to protect the underlying mattress cover as any staining or damage to the fitted sheet will also typically affect the mattress cover. Accordingly, a cover assembly that can be securely fastened to a mattress, or other support cushion, and provide a more sufficient layer of protection and functionality would be both highly desirable and beneficial.